gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
It's All Coming Back To Me Now
It's All Coming Back To Me Now ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der dritten Staffel, And the winner is..., und wird von Rachel mit den New Directions bei den Nationals gesungen. Kurz bevor sie anfängt, sieht sie sich im Publikum nach Carmen Tibideaux um und ist enttäuscht, wenn sie sie nicht findet. Während ihres Auftritts erscheint diese aber doch und Rachel ist glücklich. Das Original stammt von Jim Steinman und wurde u.a. von Céline Dion gecovert. Es ist auf ihrem 21. Album "Falling into You" aus dem Jahr 1996 zu finden. Charts Lyrics Rachel (New Directions): There were nights when the wind was so cold (Ahh) That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window (Ahh, ahh) There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever (Forever) Rachel: I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And you hold me like that It's so hard to believe But it's all coming back to me Rachel mit New Directions: It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right Rachel: There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend (mit New Directions): Baby, baby, if I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago (But it's all coming back to me) If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago (But it's all coming back to me) It's so hard to resist (And it's all coming back to me) I can barely recall (But it's all coming back to me) Now! But it's all coming back Rachel: But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend: But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me Rachel mit New Directions: It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now Rachel (mit New Directions): There were moments of gold And there were (flashes of light) There were things we'd never do again But then they'd (always seemed right) Rachel mit New Directions harmonierend (mit New Directions): There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, baby, baby, when you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind (But it's all coming back to me) When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see (All coming back to me) The flesh and the fantasies (All coming back to me) I can barely recall (But it's all coming back to me) Now! Rachel: If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me now New Directions: It's all coming back to me now Rachel: And if we New Directions: Oooh Trivia *Es wurde von Lea auf der Comic-Con 2012 bestätigt, dass sie einen Céline Dion-Song singen wollte. Als Ryan ihr It's All Coming Back To Me Now gab, meinte sie, dass es der falsche war, wollte ihn aber nicht enttäuschen. Sie wies darauf hin, dass sie eigentlich To Love You More singen wollte, was ihr in Vom Finden der Liebe möglich war. *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass Rachel einen Céline Dion-Song für eine Audition singt. Der erste war Taking Chances in Kinder der Lüge, mit dem sie für "Cabaret" vorsprach, der zweite It's All Coming Back To Me Now, womit sie sich erhofft, doch noch an der NYADA aufgenommen zu werden und der dritte To Love You More, den sie bei ihrem Callback für "Funny Girl" sang. *Theoretisch ist es Rachels vierter Céline Dion-Song, da in Menschliche Requisite Tina, in ihrem Traum als Rachel, Because You Loved Me performt. *Die Hintergrundstimmen sind von zwei Zwölftklässlern: Mike und Quinn, zwei Elftklässlern: Blaine und Tina und zwei Zehntklässlern: Rory und Sugar. Fehler *Rachels Ring zuerst an ihrer linken und dann an ihrer rechten Hand zu sehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Nationals